Unloved rainbow
by Kayleena A. Carpenter
Summary: warning! this story is not LG all the way. Don't read this story if you can't handle Lizzie and Gordo not being together When lizzie's future doesn't turn out the way that she wanted it to, Lizzie helps a sorceress so that she can fix her mistakes.
1. I OBJECT

This is the ONLY disclaimer you will see  
  
Disney is to Lizzie Mcguire as I am to nothing  
  
A/N  
  
Hi everyone, this is my second Lizzie Mcguire fan fiction. Good for me * pats her self on the back* Well anywayz this story is TOTALLY different from my other story, Lizzie's broken life. NOTHING from the other story happened. NOTHING!!!!!!!! Not even the Lizzie Mcguire movie happened. Lizzie and Gordo are NOT going out. Jo and Matt are NOT dead. Kate is NOT nice. U get the idea. So this story takes place right after Lizzie and her friends are out of college. Gordo and Miranda have been going out with each other with out Lizzie knowing ever since the end of high school. And just so you know this is going to be a L/G eventually. Pleaz R/R. Thanx ~Starzygirl Now for our feature presentation!!!! I know you can hardly contain Ur excitement!!!!  
  
" Lizzie you are never going to believe this!!!!! I'm getting married!!!!!" Miranda screamed to her best friend Lizzie over the phone. " Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Lizzie screamed. " And who is the lucky guy??? Oh wait a second, I got a call waiting," Lizzie pressed a button on her phone, and got on to the other line. " Hello?" She said. " Lizzie, It's Gordo, You are never going to believe this I'm getting married!!!!" Gordo replied. " Oh, that's great. This is really weird, Miranda is getting married too!!! Now I'm going to be the only one that is single in our little group of friends. " Lizzie said sadly. "Ummmmmmmmmmmm. Lizzie, there's something that I have to tell you." Gordo said, nervously. ' What?" Lizzie said. " Umm I'm kinda getting married to Miranda" Gordo replied. Lizzie dropped the phone in disbelief.  
  
Gordo hung up the phone and dialed Miranda's number. " Hey Miranda, It's Gordo. She kinda hung up on me!" Gordo said to his fiancé.  
" I guess she didn't take it too well then." Miranda replied, " Gordo, She has had a crush on you for a really long time. Are you sure we should get married? I mean, it would ruin Lizzie." Miranda replied. " Miranda, if she liked me that much she wouldn't have done what she did back in high school. She'll find someone. We think about what is best for Lizzie too much. What about what is best for us?" Gordo replied. " I know Gordo, but she still is my best friend. " " Randa, she'll get over it!" Gordo said. " I guess your right, Gordo"  
  
" I am never going to get over this!" Lizzie thought. Gordo and Miranda had been going out all these years, and she hadn't even noticed. They probably hadn't told her so that she would be " protected" but it sure hadn't worked. Lizzie lay down on her couch and popped in one of her favorite CD's. Then she remembered that Gordo had given it to her on her sweet sixteen party. She quickly took it out. She could have been in Miranda's shoes right now, marring the guy that she had liked for a very long time. But she had messed up big time. If only she could rewind time back to that fateful day in high school and change the events of the past in order to change the events of the future. It was funny, how one thing a girl said, could change the lives of everyone around her. Lizzie sighed. She picked up her phone and dialed the numbers of her two best friends. If someone had to marry Gordo, and that someone couldn't be her, then it was probably best that it was Miranda.  
  
Two months later  
  
" Miranda, you look so beautiful! White really suites you!" Lizzie said to Miranda.  
  
March 13, 2012,today was the day that Miranda was to get married. It was also Lizzie's 24 birthdays, but Gordo and Miranda hadn't remembered. Lizzie hadn't expected them to remember.  
  
Miranda was wearing a long white dress that was sparkly. It had a halter- top. " Lizzie, you really don't know how much it means to Gordo and I that you are supportive of us getting married. "  
  
" Miranda, Why wouldn't I be supportive of you and Gordo, I mean, it's not like I was madly in love with Gordo or anything. " Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda was about to reply when Mrs. Sanchez walked into the room. She said something to Miranda in Spanish rapidly, and Miranda started freaking out.  
  
" Lizzie, I have to be ready in 10 minuets!!!!" Lizzie helped Miranda apply all of her make up very quickly.  
  
" Are you ready for this Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
" Never been more ready for anything in my life." Miranda replied. Lizzie gave her friend a hug and went to go find her seat in the audience  
  
{a/n Do you remember the episode in the first season in which Lizzie wants to baby-sit matt? Early in that episode it was mentioned that Miranda had a baby sister. Miranda's sister is her bride's maid on honor. In general if you have a sister that is who is you brides maid of honor}  
  
about five minuets latter, Miranda walked into the aisle on the arm of her father, looking more beautiful than ever.  
  
" I wish that was me more than anything that I have ever wished for in m life," Lizzie whispered to her self.  
  
Mirada walked up to the alter and tock Gordo's hand. The preacher began to talk and her continued to talk for a VERY long time.  
  
(a/n Miranda is catholic)  
  
Lizzie began to drift off until she heared the preacher say, " if anyone think that these two people should not be married speak now and forever hold you peace."  
  
" I Object!" Lizzie yelled as loud as she could. She didn't know what had gotten into her. That was a very UN lizzie-ish thing to do. Suddenly, there was a gigantic bang.  
  
A/N  
  
Okay, so what do you guys think??? Should I continue it, delete it, ignore it, publish it??? It's up to you. So PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ review. How hard could it be???? You just click on the little blue button. Also, you probably have noticed that my spelling isn't exactly top notch, so instead of yelling at me about It , you could apply to be my beta reader. It wouldn't be that much work, and You would get to read the new chapters before everybody else does. If you are interested pleaz email me : kaycee5252003@yahoo.com Cheers, Starzygirl 


	2. Lianandriaka

Chapter 2 Lianandriaka  
  
" Did I just say that out loud?" Lizzie said quietly. However no one appeared to hear her. They sat frozen all staring up at Miranda and Gordo. There was only one person that was moving. She had long blonde, wavy hair and was dressed in a medieval looking dress. She looked like an elf of some sort  
  
" Yes, you most certainly did," said a mystical voice that seemed very far away. " But, they didn't hear it."  
  
Lizzie looked nervously at the mysterious woman " Who are you? Why is everyone frozen?"  
  
" I am Lianandriaka, sorceress of time. I control all of the ages. That is who I am but that is unimportant now. I need you to do something for me, Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire and in return I will do something for you. Your life would be drastically different right now if you could go back in time and change your mistakes from the past. I can do that for you. If you agree to assist me with a task. The task of reclaiming my thrown in the high court of the sorcerers. Do you agree?" said Lianandriaka.  
  
Lizzie stared at the " sorceress" in disbelief.  
  
" Um, alarm clock is going to ring at any second now, so I'm not even going to go along with this dream. I mean come on. One person that can supposedly change my life. Yeah right," Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
" Elizabeth, This is no dream. I really can help you change your past. It is a once in a million lifetimes opportunity!!! This is your last chance!!! Will you take my offer???" Yelled Lianandriaka menacingly.  
  
" Um, okay. Whatever. What harm could it do??? This is only a dream after all." Lizzie mumbled.  
  
" Very well. I will transport you back eight years in time so that you may be the one on this day to wearing the wedding dress, not your friend. I will warn you though. Only try to change the past in a way that you had originally set out to do. If you try to change other aspects, the world, as you know it, will cease to exist. I give few this opportunity Elizabeth, use you second chance well." Lianandriaka said.  
  
She twirled around and snapped her fingers as she said,  
  
" Elaka mosema joryinika rinana moshina kellinaria mocka LILANDRIANTINIGIA!"  
  
She spoke in a language that had been long forgotten to the people of our world. Lizzie wished that she knew what Lianandriaka had said.  
  
Very soon however, Lizzie could guess for Lizzie found her feet lifting off the ground. Soon the church that she had been sitting in seconds before seemed very blurry and far away.  
  
Pictures of her past life, for the past eight years swirled around her. She felt like she was going to be sick. Suddenly, the swirling stopped. Lizzie was sitting in a room that seem strangely familiar.  
  
Then she remembered. It was her room Eight years ago. The walls were covered in pictures of Lizzie Miranda and Gordo. It was exactly as it had been eight years ago. To every last detail.  
  
There was only one more test to see if she was in the past. Lizzie ran to her phone and dialed the phone number that she knew the best.  
  
" Come on Gordo, pick up the phone!!!" Lizzie said to her self. Her face fell as the phone rung for the 10th and then 20th time.  
  
Finally, Lizzie hung up. She had known that it was too good to be true all along.  
  
" Hey Liz!" Lizzie turned around and saw a sixteen-year-old Gordo.  
  
" Gordo, I'm so glad to see you! You aren't getting married to Miranda are you?" Lizzie said, running over to hug Gordo.  
  
" Um, are you felling okay Lizzie? I just went downstairs to get a soda. And I'm not really marring Miranda. Why would I do that? " Gordo said, obviously confused.  
  
" It's a long story. " Lizzie said, not being able to cancel her Joy. So Lianandriaka had really transported her back in time. She had another chance to not mess things up with Gordo.  
  
A/N So what do you think of this chapter??? I'm not psychic I don't know. However you do know so click on the little blue button below and tell me what you think. I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter TWO go me!!! So if you want me to continue with this story PLZ tell me or else it is going to go Buh bye. I STILL need a beta reader and I also love email so feel free kaycee5252003@yahoo.com or sushi_girl525@yahoo.com.  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy Ester, happy forth of July, Happy Halloween, and have a very Merry birthday  
  
Starzygirl  
IUA .." It 


	3. Another Chance

Chapter three Another chance  
  
Hi again, This chapter may be a bit weird hang with me though. The next chapter should be better. Well. I got more reviews for chapter 2 than chapter 1 and they were all good *_* (Starzygirl)  
  
Thank you s  
  
For chapter 2  
  
dRaMa QuEeN i aM  
  
I love nice reviews!!!!  
  
Nimacu Authors always like good reviews. Thanx for giving me one :p. Hope u like the next chapter  
  
BROEmEaNtToBe  
  
Thanx for the nice review. I hope my story continues to be interesting 4 ya.  
  
Blonde-angel I so agree w/ u about the fantasy deal. I like fantasy in fanfics . If Storys that people write are too much like the show or book or what ever than why don't you just watch the TV show instead? I'm glad you like my fic  
  
Jessica I'm glad you love it. Hope u like the next chapter  
  
StarzNsparklez Okay, I won't end the story in the middle. This story is fun to write also, so even if people hated it I think that I would still continue it. So u don't have to worry *_*  
  
For chapter 1  
  
Juicy drop-pop  
  
Thanx for liking (almost loving my story) I hope u like the next chapter!!!  
  
Espanachick  
  
I'm really sorry that I can't keep it G/M. I already have most of the story planed out (. Maybe I'll write another story that is a G/M  
  
Now on with the story!!!!  
  
At nine o' clock, Gordo had to leave because his parents wanted to spend some " quality time" with Gordo before they went out of town to their annual sycritists convention, that was called "And how do you fell about that?" Lizzie missed him already, even though she was going to see him tomorrow. Ever since high school Gordo and Lizzie had slowly drifted apart. " But that's not how it's going to be this time," Lizzie thought. Even though it was kinda early, Lizzie decided to go to sleep. She climbed in her bed, and yelled Good night to her mom. Lizzie slowly drifted of to sleep.  
  
" Lizzie, wake up!"  
  
" Uhhhhhhh" Lizzie groaned as she opened her eyes. Her mood changed when she discovered that Gordo was the person that had spoken.  
  
" Gordo, Isn't it kinda early?' Lizzie said, tiredly  
  
" Lizzie, Do you know what day it is?"  
  
"No"  
  
" It's your sixteenth birthday!!!!" Gordo yelled. Lizzie got up quickly and said, " I almost forgot!"  
  
" You have a lot of party preparations to do, Liz, you need to get up now!" Gordo yelled. So Lizzie got up and got dressed. She said hi to her mom, grabbed some toast and coffee, and then She and Gordo set of to the beach, where Lizzie was having her party. Miranda had gotten to the beach early, so that she could help too. All day they set up party decorations and had fun.  
  
" Gordo! This was a new shirt!!!!!" Lizzie yelled, as Gordo pushed her into the ocean. " Now I'm cold. It is only march!!!" Lizzie said angrily. Lizzie tried to push Gordo in, but he was to fast. Before they knew it, party guests had begun to arrive. " Miranda, I'm soooooooooo excited!!!!" Lizzie said to Miranda " today it's finally my sixteenth birthday party!!!!" Pretty soon. Lizzie's party had started. Everyone was dancing or talking to their friends. Half way through the party, Lizzie and her guests opened presents and ate cake. Lizzie was having one of the best days of her life. Except for one thing. Gordo hadn't given her a present. Lizzie was a little disappointed. Gordo had gotten her a birthday present for ever-single birthday of Lizzie's life. Lizzie was standing in a corner of her very own party felling sorry for her self, when Gordo came up behind her and taped Lizzie's shoulder.  
  
" Hey Liz, do you want to go for a walk?" he asked  
  
" Sure," said Lizzie. Maybe then he'll tell me why he didn't give me a present, she thought.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked down the beach, talking about anything and everything, until they came to a patch of rocks.  
  
" I'm a little tired, Gordo," Lizzie said," Lets rest for a while."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat down on the rocks.  
  
" Wow, the sunset looks really pretty from here," Gordo said.  
  
" Yeah" said Lizzie  
  
" Liz, your probably wondering why I didn't get you a birthday present." Gordo said  
  
" Um, yeah"  
  
" Well, I do have a present for you. Um but I need to tell you something first. Lizzie, I've always liked.. I mean loved you."  
  
" ........"  
  
" Well, what I'm trying to say is, Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire, will you be my girlfriend?" Gordo asked, almost pathetically, as he took out a ring.  
  
Lizzie was quite for a very long time, and then she started laughing.  
  
" Gordo, you're my best friend!" Lizzie said, as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world, " Best friends aren't supposed to "love" each other in that way! If we went out with each other it would ruin our friendship."  
  
" Uhhhh, I.I.I. um. uh. I gotta go!!!" Gordo said as he ran off into the twilight.  
  
" What have I done?" Lizzie said in horror.  
  
BOOM!!!!! Lizzie sat up straight in her bed, in a cold sweat.  
  
" I know what you have dreamed of, Elizabeth," Said a melodic voice in the corner. " You have seen you original 16th birthday. Is our deal still on?"  
  
" Lianandriaka." Lizzie gasped.  
  
" About that deal."  
  
" Um, sure whatever, I'll help you become the queen person of the sorceresses." Lizzie said.  
  
" That is correct. Let's go."  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" If you wish to remain in the past, you must come with me now to help regain my thrown. Let's go! We are going to my homeland, Parinakia; you are the first human ever to go there. You will be back by morning " Lianandriaka replied.  
  
A/N Hi yay peeps, Hope u liked the chapter, a little weird, I know but plz continue r/r this story will get better. I'm not going to make 5 ppl review before I update, because that's mean, but I might have to if I don't get enough reviews. So PLZ Review. It takes about 10 seconds maybe 20 seconds and it REALLY helps me write! I'm begging u guys!!!!!! *_* (Starzygirl) 


	4. Parinikia and Parker

Chapter four  
  
Parinakia  
  
~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!~@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!  
  
Thanks everyone for all of the reviews. I really like them ^_^!!!! I know that it has been FOREVER since I've updated, but I have had NO time lately since school started. I have also been working on a few none Lizzie Mcguire related stories. I have also had major writers block!!!  
  
Luv, Starzygirl  
  
~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@  
  
" Okay, fine, I'll go with you to. that place," Lizzie said, tiredly.  
  
" Great! Okay go open your closet," Liandriakia said  
  
" Huh?"  
  
Lil shock her head in disgust.  
  
" Just go!"  
  
Lizzie walked over to the closet and firmly grabbed the handle. It felt different. The medal of the handle wasn't cold like it normally was and it had a slight bluish glow. Lizzie slowly turned the handle, and opened the door. She gasped in surprise as she saw what was inside. It was a large, swirling mass of color. It didn't look like separate colors, but it wasn't one color as well. Lil promptly leaped into the door. Lizzie stared in disbelief.  
  
" Jump!!!" came a mysterious voice from somewhere deep in the color portal.  
  
Lizzie didn't want to fall into the hole, she really didn't, but somehow, after the voice had spoken, she found that she would not rather do anything in the world. Lizzie closed her eyes, and jumped.  
  
It was the most peculiar thing that Lizzie had ever felt. She was falling, but she wasn't. She was somewhere, but at the same time she was nowhere. All of the sudden it was over. Lizzie stumbled onto solid ground. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw a sight that was utterly amazing.  
  
Lizzie was looking out on a futuristic city, although it was not like any city she had seen in her life. For one thing, there were no roads, or cars for that matter. And the buildings, which were in vibrant shades of Magenta, kept appearing and disappearing. They also appeared to be switching spaces with each other. A lady with purple hair walked a funny looking animal that was a combination between a fish a parakeet and a dog, right by Lizzie.  
  
" Finally," said a voice behind her. Lizzie turned around, to see the face of Lianandriaka.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Lizzie.  
  
" It is my home. The land of magic. The home of the sorceresses. In other words, Parinakia, "Replied Lil.  
  
" Okay, So what do we do now?" Lizzie said.  
  
" Well, first step, we must go dispose of the current leader of the Sorceress council, my evil twin."  
  
" This is too weird!"  
  
" Just follow me!" said Lil, exasperated.  
  
Lizzie and Lil began walking. When they had walked for about three blocks, Lil turned into something that resembled a telephone booth. She motioned for Lizzie to follow her.  
  
When inside Lil said, " Okay, you're probably wondering what this is."  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
" This is a transporter. It will take us to any were in the city, in this case, to my sister's apartment." Lizzie fell silent  
  
Lil laughed. "No need to be nervous, we'll be pardoned of all crimes when I'm supreme ruler. And anyway, my sister probably won't press charges for us braking into her house. She doesn't really care. She expects for me to try and take back what's rightfully mine!"  
  
" Whatever," mumbled Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie didn't fell well about this at all She was starting to wonder if it was really worth all of this. Gordo probably didn't even like her that much anyways. Lil pressed a few button, and in a matter of seconds they were standing by an identical transporter in an obviously up class neighborhood. Lil walked up to a house, and motioned for Lizzie to follow.  
  
" Okay, Lizzie, we need to be extra careful now," said Lil, " I'm going to deactivate the security system while you open a window, Go!"  
  
Lizzie walked slowly up to the house. She selected a window that looked like it was unlocked. As soon as she touched the window, an alarm sounded. All of the lights around the house came on. Lizzie did the only thing that she could think of to do. Run. Lizzie was almost escaped when she suddenly felt as if she could no longer run. Like when you are having a dream in which you are being chased by something horrible. She heard a shockingly familiar voice.  
  
" Lizzie Mcguire, You will pay!" It said.  
  
Lizzie fell down and put her hands over her head.  
  
" Don't hurt me!" She yelled," It was all Lil's fault!"  
  
Lizzie felt a hand pulling her to her feet. Lizzie slowly looked up, and gasped.  
  
" Parker Mackenzie!!!" Lizzie said.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Howdy y'all,  
  
I'm sorry I just had to say it. So what did you guys think of the chapter? I didn't think that it was that good. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a whiled. Please review so that I can know what you guys think!!!! It is really helpful when I can get some feed back! Please, I'm begging you!!!!! And yes, I do except flames. I honestly don't care if people hate my story. I've never been offended about it before. Please review!!!!!  
  
XxXsTaRzYgIrLXxX  
  
BTW I'm going to change my user name soon, so don't be surprised if I do. 


End file.
